Music games, such as the Guitar Hero games, employ controllers (which are typically coupled to video game consoles, such as the Sony PlayStation 3 game console or the Microsoft Xbox 360 game console, running suitable software to establish the game) by which users simulate playing musical instruments, such as by pressing buttons on the necks of guitars and strumming real or simulated strings, in response to instructions or cues presented on display screens coupled to the game consoles. In an exemplary such game, a series of icons, each corresponding to one of the buttons, is shown on the display screen as music is played. The icons travel down the display screen, and a player attempts to press the buttons, and to strum, when the corresponding icons pass a marked area on the display screen. The user is awarded points based on accuracy (e.g., whether the user activated the correct button) and timing (e.g., whether the user activated the button and strummed at the time the icon passed the marked area, within a predetermined error window) of the user's actions.
One such game is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,923 to Yoshitomi et al., which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. In Yoshitomi's game, each musical instrument's instruction area on the display screen includes a set of long vertical tracks. Note bars move down the respective tracks, and the user is to operate the controller whenever a note bar passes a reference line on the screen. However, when the screen displays several note bars distributed among several of the tracks, especially when the tracks containing note bars are not adjacent each other, it may be difficult for the user to identify the time order in which the note bars should be acted upon. That is, the user may have difficulty resolving the vertical order of the horizontally spaced-apart note bars. Furthermore, none of the note bars provides a cue to the user to indicate which note bar should be acted upon next in time.